What Happened on August 18
by StoryWebber
Summary: Complete story. What happens on Percy's first birthday after the second Giant war? What do the Gods have in mind for Percy? Note : This fan fiction assumes that all seven Heroes of Olympus survive the Giant war…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this world. Rick Riordan does! Only the plot is mine...**

**What Happened on August 18**

It was the eighteenth of August. A fair morning dawned, the sun shone bright. Flowers blossomed, the mist cleared and the sky was blue with fluffy clouds. Of course, apart from being a really nice day, it was also Percy Jackson's birthday. His first birthday after the second giant war. "Oh, big affair", you would think, but for the demigods of Camp Half-blood, it was indeed a big day.

It was the last day Percy and Annabeth were staying at camp. Then they would be off to New Rome, to attend college and do all the other 'normal' things demigods were usually denied.

Of course, a see-off party was in order, and what better way to do it than combining it with a birthday party?

Travis and Connor Stoll had taken charge of the fun department, of course. Food could be arranged in a snap. You just had to say it, and you would have it! The decorations were left to the nymphs and satyrs.

Chiron hinted that the gods themselves were going to present him with a gift for saving Olympus along with the Heroes of Olympus. The campers were awed upon hearing this, but they promised to keep quiet about it all and let it be a surprise to Percy.

Percy knew, obviously, that something was going on and he wasn't being told, but he took it in a good spirit and refused to be curious. He would wait until the D-day patiently.

And thus the D-day dawned bright and happy, with preparations going on full-swing and every person looking forward to the evening...

PERCY

Something was definitely not normal at camp. Everyone rushing about, giving me suspicious looks and then rushing away. My mother's insistence that I spend the whole of today with her. She might have spared a thought for me, after all. I would be seeing her every now and then because she was going to shift to San Francisco. But it would be almost impossible for me to visit camp after shifting to New Rome. I deserved to say a proper goodbye to my safe haven.

Anyway, I was not about to spend my birthday being miserable. I was going to eat blue cake, blue muffins, blue biscuits... and well, you get it. I would have a blast with Mom and Paul and enjoy my birthday totally!

With these happy thoughts, I finished my morning training and then packed up some stuff to take home.

A whistle to Blackjack and he was there, my mighty Pegasus, flapping his wings eagerly and bowling me over with all the latest gossip from Pegasi-town. I'd already said goodbye to Annabeth and spent about five minutes wondering why she categorically refused to come home for my birthday with me. Maybe Mom had told her we wanted a family day and being Annabeth, she had obliged readily.

Sighing, I took off on Blackjack and made my way home. I was greeted by my overjoyed mother and a grinning Paul. After the bone-crushing hugs session and a fist bump with Paul, we started our feast. Mom's food was all blue, of course, and I had the meal of my life!

We were chatting, catching up with each other's news when the window rattled open and Jason flew in.

Yes, he actually flew into my house, shouted "Percy's needed at Camp Halfblood NOW!" and pulled me out of the window with him. Paul was staring open-mouthedly and Mom was just standing there, and waving goodbye.

After getting over my shock, the fear began to set in. "Can't we take the subway, Jason?", I asked him.

"No, we can't. We need to get back, and fast!"

Now the fear turned into dread. "Is Annabeth okay? Grover? And everybody else?"

"Yes, everyone's absolutely fine, Percy. Now shut up and be a good passenger, will you?" Jason snapped.

Figuring something really bad would happen if I spoke again, I decided to obey my pilot's orders. We were back at Camp in no time at all (which was like five long days for me) and he dumped me unceremoniously on the ground. I got up and immediately punched him on the nose.

"What happened, and why did I have to endure that dreadful journey?"

Jason simply pouted and replied,"You'll see soon enough. Come on!"

Then he dragged me off to the Big House and shoved me in the Rec Room. Before I could react, he shut the door and bolted it.

I pounded my fists and he gave a shout, "Mischief, thou art afoot!"

"Don't quote Shakespeare on me, Grace!" I shouted to the empty dark space around me.

"Okay, calm down!" I told myself.

First, I had to find the light switch. That done, I sighed in relief as the whole room lit up in a moment. I almost expected a shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY!" but knowing my friends, I suppose that was too much to hope for. The room was well and truly empty and I was well and truly locked in...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Please review and tell me how you find it. And PM me if you have any suggestions or corrections in mind! Eagerly awaiting your reviews.**

**StoryWebber.**

**P.S. - I forgot the disclaimer. So I don't own anything (of course I don't, or why would I publish this as fan fiction?). Rick Riordan does. Only the plot is mine!**

Olympus was in chaos. Artemis said the boy deserved a gift. Apollo and Hermes nodded. Athena said Zeus must not break his word. He had already told Chiron that the boy would be rewarded on his birthday, and now it must be done. Ares glared at the goddesses vehemently, but kept quiet. He was not in Zeus' favour at the moment. Poseidon did not intefere and looked on gravely as the argument raged around him. Hestia was, as usual, by the hearth and Dionysus was trying to summon up a bottle of wine. Aphrodite was playing with her hair, Hera was staring into space and Demeter was trying not to look bored. Hephaestus was the only one listening attentively, yet silently.

This was a very common scene in the Olympus throne room, but this time, the reason for the argument was very silly. Zeus had decided that Percy Jackson must be rewarded on his birthday for saving Olypmus along with his friends. Any desire of his would be fulfilled. But at the last minute, the plan had changed. Ares, still fuming about the attention the boy got, had suggested 'casually' that the boy might choose immortality and one day, usurp Zeus' throne. He had laughed and called it a joke, but now Zeus was paranoid.

Just when things were about to get out of hand, Hephaestus spoke, "Father, I do not think Jackson will choose immortality. He had already turned it down once. In any case, if that is all the problem is about, then you can grant him anything he desires, but immortality."

Zeus was pleased with this simple suggestion and decreed that Percy would receive his due, after all.

Poseidon smiled to himself, wondering at how the Olympians could sometimes be more foolish than a pack of donkeys.

Of course Percy wouldn't choose immortality without Annabeth, and maybe not even if it was offered to both of them...

PERCY

So I was shoved into a dark room with only Chiron's horrible records and a much-weathered (sat on at points of time) ping-pong table for company.

At the very least, they could have given me some warning or a chance to defend myself. I would certainly have killed Jason with no remorse, the ride he subjected me to was horrifying.

I set about trying to break the door down, but it didn't budge an inch. I started thinking. Maybe they had Frank in grizzly form holding the door in place. Yes, maybe I could convince him to back off. He's seen what I can do when I get angry. I called out to Frank, "Move back, Grizzly! I'm furious now..", before hearing a chuckle from outside. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had just been fooling around, but maybe there _was _someone guarding me. All I had to do was convince them.

But my hopes were dashed to Hades when an all-too-familiar voice spoke sarcastically, "No way, Jackson! Tell me you did _not_ think Frank in grizzly-bear form was guarding you.

"Annabeth, is it you? Let me out!" "Not that easy, Seaweed Brain. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than this!"

"It's my birthday, Annabeth. Please be a darling and let me out!"

Annabeth whistled casually.

So she couldn't be emotionally blackmailed. But bribing was definitely worth a try.

"Alright then, I'll buy you a library, Wise Girl!"

Wise Girl pretended to consider for a moment, before replying, "Tempting, but still not enough."

"Hmmm... what about our very own house in New Rome, with a built-in three-floor library, and a command room with all super-speed Internet and super-advanced gadgets?"

Annabeth gasped at that. I knew she would take her time on this one, so I wandered to the other end of the room, racking my brain for another exit method.

Just as Annabeth called out, "I'm not letting you out, so don't get your hopes up!" time seemed to slow down in the room. The clock was ticking slower, I was walking like a turtle and then everything stopped altogether. A portal dazzled to life on the ping-pong table and out stepped Hecate, the goddess of magic. "Come, Perseus" she said and waited. _If you would unfreeze me_, I thought, unable to move my lips. She seemed to realise it, though, because she snapped and suddenly, I was sucked into the portal. I landed in an undignified heap again, but this time I looked up to see that I was in the Olympus throne room...


	3. Chapter 3

The campers were longing for the party to begin. Leo Valdez was to unveil his special gift to Percy, the Stoll brothers were organising some fun games and of course, there would be unlimited, delicious food!

So when they heard the news of Percy's disappearance (may I add,_again!_) there were a lot of worried faces, a lot of disappointed faces and a lot of stunned faces all around Camp. The juicy bit of information spread like wildfire and soon, everyone was talking about it.

Chiron had to interrupt to prevent Annabeth from breaking down in front of everyone. And when the campers heard of Percy's whereabouts from Chiron, there was even more gossip to spread. What would Percy choose? Immortality? Peace? What, what, what, what? That was the red question, that no one (save Annabeth, perhaps) could answer with certainty.

PERCY

I rose from my awkward position on the floor of Olympus' throne room as gracefully as I could, only to face numerous immortals staring at me like I was a prize exhibit.

I straightened up and bowed to Poseidon. I greeted Zeus next, with a muttered "A great honour, mighty King of Gods". I had learnt long ago that it stands in your best interests to behave with the gods as appropriate. My feud with Ares was still smoldering in the cauldrons of our hatred for each other... but that is another long story.

"I suppose you are wondering why you were summoned here, Perseus Jackson!" Zeus told me gravely. I nodded.

"We Olympians have decided to reward you for saving Olympus" he continued. _Again_, I was tempted to add.

"I, Zeus, King of Gods, proclaim that this boy, Perseus, shall have anything he desires, but immortality!"

I sighed and looked directly at Zeus, "Yes, sir! I would not dream of asking you for that gift, anytime."

"That is as it should be. Decide quickly now, puny mortal!" Zeus thundered.

Apollo jumped up immediately and told me, "Ask for a car-chariot like mine, Percy. Then we both can go for joyrides together!"  
"No, ask for a long, happy life with Annabeth!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Athena looked up at that and glowered at me.  
"I think we should let the boy decide. It is his birthday, after all!" Artemis said. At this, all the gods fell quiet and looked towards me, curious to listen to my choice.  
To be frank, I didn't know what I wanted exactly. I opened my mouth to say so, but shut it again. Something was taking shape in the back of my mind.  
"Well, if I could, I would ask for all you gods to never have children with mortals again..."  
At that, all the gods looked at me so strangely that I hastily said, "But of course, that is not possible. Neither can I ask you to leave my life alone and never put me or Annabeth into danger again."  
It was fate that kept putting demigods in danger, that much I had learnt from my experiences. Olympian gods, though immortal, had hardly any measure of control over their situations. I don't know if Capital-G God exists or not, but if he does, he is the only one who can decide my fate.  
"I wish to ask this of you, then. I want a life for demigods like me, outside of fighting monsters. A life like there is in New Rome. Annabeth and me can go there if we so wish, but that is only because we are heroes now - heroes who saved Olympus. But what of those children who have never left camp, and probably never will until there is another war? What of those demigods who do not wish to spend their entire lives training for something that might never happen? What of those who want a normal life, at least, as normal a life as a demigod's can be?  
All of them cannot go to New Rome. Our Camps are not as friendly as to allow that. So I ant you to create a connection between Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter. I want you join them magically, or otherwise, which will make them one large Camp. Or create a free portal between both Camps.  
I want Greeks and Romans to train together, to learn each others' languages, to live together if they so wish. I want New Rome as a safe haven for all demigods, regardless of their origin. Only then will your different forms be reconciled with each other forever."  
A stunned silence greeted me. I could see different reactions and emotions running on the faces of the Olympians.  
I could also see that I had dropped a bombshell, making such a wish. Maybe I shouldn't have. But I was happy I did. You see, on the way back from Greece, the Seven Heroes of Olympus had talked quite a bit about the life of a demigod and we had concluded that something like my wish would be the best solution to our problems. We would actually get a _choice _whether we wanted to fight monsters or not. It wouldn't be forced on us. But at the time, none of us had ever thought tit would be possible. Now I had seen a way, and though it seemed crazy, I had taken the chance. I knew Reyna wanted this too, she had told me personally. I also knew that even if the campers rejected the idea at first, they would soon see sense and agree to the arrangement.  
The Olympians must have been having a silent discussion, because a grave voice snapped me back to reality...

**A/N - So, another chapter done… What do you think of what Percy's wish was? Did you expect something else? Or did you think of something similar? **

**Please review with your thoughts!**

**P.S. - If you liked this story, then you could probably try A Maneuvred Meeting, or Bookish Remedies. The first one is a Son of Sobek continuation, and the second is a Percy-Harry crossover! And they're both intended to be much longer than this one. I think this story will probably have two chapters more at maximum! **


	4. Chapter 4

"You ask for a lot, my boy! Couldn't you be satisfied with something else?"Artemis asked, shooting a worried look at Zeus.

"I'm sorry, Goddess. This is what I want, and nothing else will please me - not wealth and not health." Percy replied.

Zeus looked thoughtful, and after a minute he spoke, "You will have it, Perseus. I am pleased with your selflessness. But of course, convincing the others will be up to you and I am sure the consequences of the action will be your responsibility. Think hard, nephew!"

"My decision has been taken, oh Zeus! I am sure about this." Percy said without any hesitation.

Zeus' expression grew lighter and he snapped his fingers once. "It will be done on the next full-moon day. Until then, prepare yourselves."

This scene enfolded in the Gods' throne room after Perseus Jackson asked for his wish on the 18th day of August.

PERCY

I was terribly scared I had crossed the limit. I was sure the Gods were discussing just how to zap me to Hades, but then Zeus' speech came and my joy knew no bounds. We were getting what we wanted, at last. My insides did a little dance as Hecate transported me back to the locked room.

Crap! The locked room! Annabeth!

It all came flooding back to me as I realised how much my disappearance would have scared her, and the camp.

I shouted out, and running footsteps were heard.

The door opened and Annabeth flung herself at me. I found myself caressing her hair, and telling her it was alright. I promised I would never scare her like that again and she stepped back.

She surveyed me for a moment and then burst out, "That's it, right? You're immortal, aren't you?"

I have always wondered - What would Annabeth have done if I had accepted immortality after the first war?

_Well_, thought the devilish part of me, _now's the perfect time to find out._

I promised myself I wouldn't hurt her, though. But I really, really wanted to see her reaction. It couldn't hurt to say it just once, I decided.

I took a deep breath, and stepped towards from her. "Yes, I am, Annabeth. I'm so-"

Before I could complete my statement, Annabeth cried out and stepped back, looking at me as though I was a disgusting thing.

She gave me a last glance, and ran out of the Big Hall.

"Wait, Annabeth!" I called out.

I wanted to tell her it was all a joke. And then I realised that I had really been cruel to her. My joking and pranking had gone too far, and maybe this time, I would pay for it. I followed Annabeth and caught up with her just outside the Athena Cabin.

"I don't want to hear anything, Percy. Leave me alone!" said Annabeth.

She looked at the edge of her control, as though the world had thrown her here and there until she was sick and bruised.

I slapped myself hard, mentally.

And then I said, "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean to-"

Again, she cut me short, "Maybe you didn't mean to, but you chose immortality anyway, right? Well, Calypso's curse has come true. How could you leave me like that, Jackson?"

I was momentarily stunned. She had called me Jackson? This needed to be set right now.

Before I could say anything more, she said, "Why did you bother to come back, anyway? You could have become Zeus' prize shoe-polisher by now! Why waste your time on me, a mortal unworthy of your attentions?"

I decided to act. Things were getting way out of hand.

I snatched Riptide from my pocket, and brought it to my palm. Annabeth's eyes widened, but before she could do anything, I slashed myself across my hand. Red blood dripped to the ground, and tears welled up in my eyes. It stung. A lot. But that was alright.

Annabeth's eyes widened even more in comprehension, and she launched herself on me.

"How could you, Seaweed Brain? That was a cruel joke, okay?"

"I know, Annabeth. I guess… Never mind. I was being silly. As usual. I'm so very sorry. I promise I'll buy you a library if you forgive me."

"Silly again, Percy! I don't need to be bribed with a library to forgive you. I love you. How could I ever stay mad at you?"

I stared at her in wonder, and whispered, "I love you, too, Annabeth."

The only time she had said that to me was when we were falling into Tartarus. I always thought I hadn't heard right.

And then came her snort, "Of course, I wouldn't mind it if you brought me a library nevertheless. I'd take the house in New Rome with a command room, super-speed Internet and super-advanced gadgets too!"

"Oh no!" I groaned. I knew making that offer was a mistake. Now she would make sure I did it for her, whether or not she had let me out of that cursed locked room!

THE END

**A/N - So, how was it? Did you like it, or hate it? Or did you think Percy should have asked for something else?**

**Do review, and tell me your opinions!**


End file.
